Gatherings
''Gatherings'' Gatherings are often used as a way for the Clans to connect and report or share how things are going. A Gathering should not be used as a way to fight other Clans. The Gathering is a way to connect. ''Procedures: *The Leader of the Clan will head over to smooth rock and take their place *Deputies take their place farther to the side of their Leader *Cats begin talking to each other in the open area ''Punishments: These are if a cat(s) causes an issue at the Gathering to almost end in claws scraping other Clan cats. These vary on the situation from worst to least. Nightmares do not last forever. Leaders have different punishments, these are for regular cats. 'If A Cat Causes A Huge Battle...' MoonClan will cover the moon with the tree leaves and begin a storm. The cat who caused the huge battle will be punished with nightmares and possibly (if a cat dies) dangerous sickness. 'If A Cat Causes A Battle...' MoonClan will cover the moon with the tree leaves and begin a storm. The cat who caused the battle will be punished with nightmares and possibly (if a cat dies) weak sickness. 'If a Cat Causes A Minor Battle...' MoonClan will cover the moon with the tree leaves and begin a storm. The cat who caused the minor battle will be punished with nightmares and possibly (if a cat dies) very hurtful stomach aches. 'If A Cat Causes A Huge Argument...' MoonClan will cover the moon with the tree leaves and make it rain. The cat who caused the huge argument will be punished with nightmares and possibly (if arguing against a Leader) confined to Camp for a moon. 'If A Cat Causes An Argument...' MoonClan will cover the moon with the tree leaves and make it rain. The cat who caused the argument will be punished with nightmares and possibly (if arguing against a Leader) confined to Camp for a half-moon. 'If A Cat Causes A Minor Argument...' MoonClan will cover the moon with tree leaves and make it rain. The cat who caused the argument will be punished with nightmares and possibly (if arguing against a Leader) confined to Camp for three days. 'If A Cat Causes Rumors That Are False And Bad...' MoonClan will cover the moon with tree leaves. The cat who caused the rumors (and the cats who had teamed up with them) will be punished by nightmares and possibly (if talking bad about a Leader) confined to Camp for three days. ''Leader Punishments: These punishments only apply to Leaders. 'If A Leader Causes Any Sort Of Battle... MoonClan will cover the moon with tree leaves and make it storm. The Leader who caused the battle will be punished with nightmares, aches, or sickness and possibly (if a cat dies) a life. '''If A Leader Causes Any Sort Of False And Bad Rumors... MoonClan will cover the moon with tree leaves. The Leader who caused the rumor will be punished with nightmares, aches, or small sickness. Leaders often argue over things and it can appear common. MoonClan has no wish to constantly punish Leaders over small arguments over borders and cats. ''MoonClan And The Gathering'' MoonClan is very strict when it comes to Gathering punishments (as shown above) and hopes that the Gatherings will mainly keep peaceful. Almost all MoonClan cats will watch the Gathering and monitor cat behaviors. If a cat upsets them, they will be punished. ''Gathering Info.'' *If a Leader is absent, their Deputy will take over for them *If the Leader and Deputy is absent, the Medicine Cat will take over for them *If the Leader, Deputy, and Medicine Cat is absent Warriors will take turns sharing what they have. *If a Clan is not on time, they have until the moon is three-fourths down to come *If a Clan never shows up to a Gathering they will be punished with a single nightmare.